


no second chances

by theriveroflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cameos, Gen, Pride, Trans Qrow Branwen, Trans Raven Branwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: STRQ Week Day 1: First Impressions
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen & Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	no second chances

**Author's Note:**

> yay!
> 
> cameos are from fandoms I've written for + one other cameo not sure if anyone else is in my hodgepodge of fandoms enough to get all of them. all answers in end notes!

Qrow is the one that drags Raven to the pride festival. The group they live with  _ accepted  _ them and  _ supported  _ them when they both had it figured out, but it was more in the form of treating them as though the circumstances of their birth were just a minor mixup and were helping them to correct it. (Qrow figured it out before Raven, or at least told people before Raven, and people remarked that perhaps they really were birds of a feather.)

Raven still doesn't like it, but neither of them are  _ overly  _ fond of the group, so…any chance to get away is a chance she'll take.

The festival is overwhelmingly colorful, and they're both in mostly-black, so they stick out like a sore thumb. Qrow spots a couple with a lesbian flag draped over both of their shoulders, blonde woman and a woman wearing a headband with cat ears. He isn't about to judge. A pair of teenagers stop to talk to them, one of them seeming more enthusiastic and the other looking more nervous about it.

Nearby, he spots two people taking a selfie, one with the ace flag and the other one with the aro one, and a robot or a drone or something hovering near them.

A row of four people holding hands passes them, all wearing matching shirts. Friend group or foursome he can't quite tell, but he doesn't want to assume anything.

A person who has a genderfluid flag painted on their cheek passes. Qrow smiles - he knows he isn't the only person who isn't cis here, his sister is next to him, but it still feels like a lot of people are - or not a lot of people are advertising it.

And then someone approaches them.

"Hey there! Good to see other people that aren't as into color," a person wearing a grey shirt that reads "Dating him, still bi" says. "He made me coordinate with him." Qrow notes the "she/her" pin on her shirt, and also notes that he should get something like that for himself.

The person she's pointing to is wearing a shirt that reads "Dating her, still pan" and has a rainbow flag draped over his shoulders.

"I'm Summer."

"Qrow. He/him or they/them. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Raven."

"She's my sister, don't mind her." Qrow smiles.

"Hey," Raven says, crossing her arms.

"Tai, get over here!" Summer barks, and the blonde turns his head and walks over to them.

"And just who are these two?" He puts his arm around her shoulders. Summer wriggles out from underneath, but she's beaming anyways, and it feels more playful than anything else.

Qrow wishes that he had someone that he could be close like that with.

"They're siblings."

"I'm Qrow, he/they, and my sister is Raven."

"She/her," Raven says, attempting to blow her bangs out of her eyes - he knows she's been grumbling about needing them cut for a while, but she hasn't actually done it yet.

"There are more sets of siblings here?" someone comments. "Lit."

"Come on," their sibling says, dragging them away.

Qrow glances after them, but doesn't think about it too hard.

"Well, I'm glad you've found companions in your emo-ness," Tai says. "Were you planning on doing anything?"

"Would you like to come with us on the walk through?" Summer asks.

Qrow nods in response, but Raven grabs his wrist before he can coax her into following.

"What are you doing?" she hisses. "You can't just trust strangers right off the bat!"

He shrugs. "If the worst comes, we both know how to defend ourselves."

"We shouldn't have to in the first place!"

"It's not like it'll go beyond today," Qrow replies, his voice low, and then he dashes off after them and  _ immediately  _ remembers that he's wearing his binder, so running is a mistake and he switches over to a speedwalk.

"Wait!" Raven says, and he can hear her starting to walk after him. "If you're going to be a dumbass, I guess I'll do it too."

He ends up pausing at a booth and getting himself a pronoun pin, with the trans flag in the background. It's a bit of an impulse purchase, but he knows he won't regret it.

They catch up to Summer and Tai, who are talking to a separate couple, both having the bi flag somewhere on them.

"...Tai had the idea," he hears Summer say, so probably some kind of compliment on the shirts.

"I think it's really important, you know? I mean, we both share an ex, and she was my bi awakening, but the majority of bi people I've heard end up in relationships with the other gender, and they're not any less valid."

Tai nods. "My parents asked me what the point of coming out was when I was already with her, and it…is because it's safe now - I'd never dream of  _ cheating,  _ of course, but it's in the acknowledgement of it."

The other woman - the one that hadn't spoken earlier - nods. "Well, we have to go meet some of our friends over at the bus stop. Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Summer waves to the two of them as they walk off, and she then turns to Qrow and Raven. "How long have you two been listening?"

"I only caught the last part," Qrow admits, "but I agree with what was said. I'm bi, and I've only really been with one person so far, but the only requirement is liking multiple genders."

Tai nods. The four of them shift topics somewhere else, talking about various celebrities that came out and doing people watching. Qrow remembers some of the couples they saw earlier, and he notices the genderfluid person with another person.

He gets Summer's phone number, and she texts him Tai's too, when he and Raven have to go home. Raven even stops her paranoia a little bit and acknowledges that she actually is starting to like them after the day's events.

Qrow hopes it's the beginning of a long-lasting friendship. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cameos, from first to last:  
> \- Catradora [SPOP] (couple w/ lesbian flag)  
> \- Julerose [Miraculous] (couple that talks to them)  
> \- Alix & Max & Markov [Miraculous] (aspec selfie people)  
> \- Lukadrigaminette [Miraculous] (unidentified four people)  
> \- Marc [Miraculous] (genderfluid flag person)  
> \- Klaus and Vanya [TUA] (other set of siblings)  
> \- Korrasami [TLoK] (couple Summer and Tai talk to)
> 
> Check out the works by others for this week @strqweekblastoff on Tumblr! I will actually remember to post my works this time so they'll be reblogged there.


End file.
